


Seducing Your Father - A boy's guide to the art of seduction by Draco Malfoy

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wanted to seduce your father? Draco Malfoy's got the know-how!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Your Father - A boy's guide to the art of seduction by Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [勾引你的父親——男孩誘惑的藝術指南　德拉科•馬爾福著](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270859) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> I've decided to move all my old fic from Livejournal to here. Some of this stuff is very old, so yeah...

.1.

Seducing your father is not an easy task. Even if he is attracted to you sexually, it will take a great deal of work to make him step over the ethical and, not to mention, legal barrier between you, him and a sexual relationship.  
The best results are often achieved early in your life where you as a child are usually too innocent to be knowing what you are doing (but of course you aren't), and most men share the fantasy of a young and innocent lover. For further reference of that subject, read Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov.

First off, it is important to determine your father's sexuality. Now, be careful, because this can prove a tricky task. Just because your father is/was married to your mother and had you, it doesn't necessarily mean that he is heterosexual. Rummaging through secret drawers and diaries will prove very helpful. If this doesn't provide you with the necessary evidence, eavesdropping on private conversations with trusted friends can come in handy.

When you have the sexuality narrowed down, you need to determine if he is already interested. Be aware that guilt/fear of imprisonment may play strong factor in why he doesn't seem obviously attracted.

When it comes to figuring out if his feelings are platonic or romantic, memories can be a helpful tool. Try and think back to situations where you and he were alone together, the key factor being intimacy. It could perhaps be a situation that includes nudity, for example, taking a shower/bath together.

Try and remember if you noticed any of the following:

☆ blushing  
☆ uncharacteristic awkwardness  
☆ “accidental” touching of sensitive areas  
☆ excessive kissing  
☆ erection

Now the last point is the most important (if you have nailed that, you can be pretty damn sure he wants you), although several of the others are very important, too. If you remember the presence of at least two of the points, but no erection, it can merely be because the possible guilt your father feels affects him so much that an erection is not possible (although I find that very hard to believe).

_  
A soft laugh rolled off Draco's tongue as the water hit his head from above. It trickled down his forehead, cheeks and nose and made his white hair darker and heavier. Water was fun, and Draco laughed again as the droplet ran down his chest and back, tickling the pale skin._

_Draco's father, on the other hand, didn't look too amused and Draco shot him a brilliant grin. “Come on, Father.”_

_Lucius, who looked more like he had been in some kind of trance, blinked and smiled slightly and nodded. Draco had always found it peculiar how his father's character seemed to change whenever it was shower time. Lucius would go from being calm, relaxed and elegant to suddenly become distant, awkward and what felt a bit like shy._

_Maybe he was afraid of water, Draco had thought at one point until he remembered that his father's wasn't afraid of anything. Draco had even tried to ask Lucius about it, but every time his father had brushed it off with a change of subject or a mumbled answer that Draco could never really understand._

_So it wasn't new to him when Lucius undressed with his back to Draco, and he merely smiled and sprinkled water on his father's back as it was revealed. That earned him a chuckle and a pat on the head as his father climbed into the shower._

_It was nice like this, standing closer together with Lucius under the warm water and Draco grinned up at him, squinting so water wouldn't run into his eyes._

_“You really enjoy this, don't you?” Lucius said with a smile and brushed the wet locks of hair against from his son's forehead. Draco nodded eagerly and giggled. “Water is fun!” he said happily, then he noticed how his father's eyes seemed to get darker. It had happened a few times before, and Draco still wasn't sure what it meant. But usually it meant that Lucius was in a special mood that only appeared when they were alone together. Or at least, Draco couldn't recall ever seeing the look in his father's eyes whenever Narcissa was around._

_“Turn around, my boy,” his father hummed and Draco obeyed like the good boy he was. “Which soap would you like, hm?”_

_“The one with all the bubbles,” Draco replied with excitement. “Bubbles are fun, too.”_

_He could hear his father rummaging around for a moment before something wet and soft was pressed against his back. A wide smile spread on Draco's lips because he knew that Lucius was going to wash him with the sponge, and the sponge always felt so good against his skin.  
Closing his eyes and practically purring with delight, Draco arched his head back and drew a soft sigh. This was one of the best things about taking showers with Lucius._

_“Does it feel nice?” Lucius hummed from behind him, and Draco opened his eyes to grin up at his father._

_“Yes, Father,” he said. “The sponge is so sof-- oh!”_

_Something suddenly felt very good and Draco looked down at his chest, covered in suds, where he could now feel a tingling sensation spreading.  
The sponge lead by his father's hand had brushed over one of his nipples and Draco watched fascinated as the small knob of pink flesh began to grow, slowly. Then another soft and surprised sound escaped his lips as Lucius moved the sponge to let it brush over the other nipple with reacted in that same strange way._

_“Does it still feel nice?”_

_“Yes, Father,” Draco admitted and suddenly felt a little out of breath, like he had run around the manor._

_“Should I do it again?”_

_As Draco nodded he had forgotten everything about bubbles and how much fun water was. And when his father's soap-slicked fingers brushed over each nipple and rubbed them between the warm fingertips, Draco suddenly found his knees go a little weak and he had to brace himself against the wet tiles lest he fall._

_Another strangled, breathy sound came from behind. “I think that's enough for now.”_

_Draco didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He just felt slightly dizzy and warm all over._

If you can't remember any specific situations or signs, don't be discouraged. Your father may simply be very skilled at hiding his real feelings. Also, it is very easy to determine-- no matter if he was interested or not when you were young-- if he's interested now.

A quick and simple manoeuvre of “accidentally” rubbing yourself against a sensitive part of his body and/or words containing vague, yet plain, sexual innuendo should do the trick. Again, you want to look for the before mentioned signs.

.2.

Now we have reached the seduction itself. One important thing to always remember is to make sure that you always want to keep your mother as far away s possible from the two of you, preferably away on holiday or the likes, whenever you are about to try and seduce.  
Also, make sure that your father doesn't have any appointments or except a visitor, because that will ultimately give him an excuse to flee the scene.

I am going to split this section into two parts: Ages 5 – 15 and Ages 15 - ?. This is important because your method and which tricks you will use are going to be determined by your age.

Ages 5 – 15

At such a young age, innocence is your biggest weapon. Most men, whether they want to admit it or not, are aroused by it, and it will get you a long way without any real hard work.

The setting is not of any real importance. It could be your living room, garden or kitchen. Just make sure that you are alone with your father and that no one can barge in uninvited as this could have grave consequences, especially for your father.

First you want to enter the room where he sits in a way natural and inconspicuous way. You don't want to draw attention to yourself yet.  
Settle yourself within free sight of him and then go about something normal as for example reading a book. When you are sure that he is relaxed and unsuspecting, you should start up a conversation. Don't to forward too brutally. A trivial conversation, for example about the weather, the book you or he is current reading or something like that, will usually prove to be good material for talking.  
Once you are sure that he is once again relaxed, you drop the bomb. By 'the bomb' I mean to say that you have to direct the conversation toward sex and/or love.

This could be done with questions like: 

☆ Father, how are children made?  
☆ Father, how much do you love me?  
☆ Father, how many girls have you kissed (here you need to act as if you don't know about his real sexuality or else the innocence is lost)?  
☆ Father, how come girls don't have a wee-wee?

You will note that words like 'cock', 'dick' or other “adult” definitions of body parts should be discarded in favour of childlike and more innocent words. 

When you look for his reaction, you will again remember the previous mentioned signs, although don't fret if you don't achieve erection at this point. Most men will need more than this to get aroused.

For here on, you steer the conversation closer and closer to the subject of yourself. Tell him an intimate story about yourself. For example, the first time you ever masturbated. If you haven't done this yet, you can use your first erection. Make sure to use colourful details, though always be aware that you don't step over the line and make him flee. You want to be careful and constantly keep it just on the border of what is “okay” to share with your father.

_  
Draco curled up in the armchair, clutching the rabbit plushy tightly against his small chest. From where he was sitting, he could see the sky through the tall windows, covered in dark skies, heavy with rain and electricity. The mild summer's breeze sneaked its way through the window that was cracked open and Draco could small the thunder on it._

_Draco was a big boy. Both his mother and father had told him, and big boys weren't scared of a little thunder. Even so, Draco snuggled into the armchair, chewing on his bottom lip and closing his eyes. He could feel the scent of his father's hair on the pillow, and it made him feel safe._  
When the first brilliant white lightening zigzagged across the sky however, Draco let out a small, startled sound. Still, he didn't move, but remained sitting in the armchair facing the window.  
You have to face your fears, his father had once said, and that was exactly what Draco was doing. He was going to prove that he was a big boy and that he wasn't scared of anything. Just like his father. 

_With a small huff of determination, Draco forced his eyes open and glared out at the sky. He was going to show that thunder who was boss!  
Draco was so absorbed in his task that he didn't notice the door to the drawing room open, and it wasn't until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder that he turned his eyes away from the window._

_“Why are you sitting like this, Draco?” a soft voice hummed, and Draco smiled as he recognised it._

_“I'm facing my fears, Father,” Draco replied with an air of pride in his voice. “I'm a big boy, and I'm not scared of thunder.”_

_Lucius let out a low, soft chuckle, gave Draco's shoulder a squeeze and asked, “How come you're trembling, then?”_

_“That's just because-- uhm--” Draco blushed a little and looked away in embarrassment. No one could see straight through him like Lucius could._

_Another soft chuckle came from above, and before Draco could complain, he found himself lifted up, only to be put down again when Lucius had settled in the chair and tugged Draco into his lap.  
“How about we face your fears together, hm?” Lucius suggested and pressed a small kiss to his young son's cheek. _

_That idea sounded very good in Draco's ears, and he nodded and snuggled into his father's arms._

_“How come you are so brave, Father?” he asked after a moment's silence. “You're not scared of anything.”_

_“It helps when you have something precious to protect,” Lucius hummed while stroking his fingers through Draco's pale-blond hair. “Something so dear to you that it renders you completely indifferent to anything else.”_

_“Like what? What's your precious thing?” Draco wanted to know and pulled a little back so that he could look up at his father's handsome face._

_His father's expression, which was usually distant and cold, softened considerably as he turned his head and met Draco's curious eyes._

_“It's you, child,” he said with a small smile. “I would do anything to keep you safe, Draco.”_

_“Oh.” Draco blushed slightly and grinned sheepishly up at his father. Deep down, Draco of course knew this, but it was always nice to hear it, especially when the thunder storm outside was getting worse.  
Idly fiddling about with his father's hand, Draco fell silent for a moment while gazing outside. The thunder and the lightening were much less frightening when he was surrounded by strong, warm arms._

_“Father?” Draco suddenly asked and tore his eyes away from the sky to instead gaze up at Lucius. “Can I ask you something? It's a little-- embarrassing.”_

_“You can always ask me,” was the reply, and Draco looked down at his father's hands. They were so much bigger than his own and they could do so much more._

_“I-- Last night I couldn't sleep,” Draco muttered, feeling how the heat was rising in his cheeks. “My body felt all strange.”_

_“Strange?”_

_“Yeah-- like it was tickling between--” Draco fell quiet and was suddenly very interested in one of his father's silver rings._

_“Between what, Draco?”_

_It was rather impossible to pretend that he hadn't heard his father's question, so Draco inhaled slowly, then breathed out, “Itwaslikeittickledbetweenmylegs. And--” Draco bit his bottom lip, “my-- my thingy was all hard.”_

_A sort of strangled huff came from above, and Draco felt his father's body tensing slightly. He wasn't sure if Lucius was angry with him, because even though Draco wasn't that old, he still knew that what he had told Lucius was something you wouldn't just tell anyone. It was private.  
_

Ages 15 - ?

Most of the tips mentioned above apply for this age group as well. And a rule of thumb is to always be sure to gracefully walk the line between appropriate and inappropriate. Too much will make him withdraw and too little simply won't have any effect.  
The innocence card is a bit harder to play when you over the age of 15 because you are expected to know certain things by now. But you have one advantage, being older: of all the different reasons for not being with you your father can think of, the fact you're too young won't be one of them.

But you can easily use the method described above, only make sure to make the necessary modifications to make it age appropriate.

.3.

Now, you can't expect results in the first try. Most fathers have a strict rule against sexual relations with their children, as well as society, which take a clear stand on the subject. But don't despair. Hard work will get you far.

If you've reached a point where you think you've done everything you can and still haven't achieved the desired result, there is one last thing you can do: 

Go to your father, get on your knees and do it. Simple as that. If he fits with everything else described in this guide, chances are that you simply have a very shy or morally controlled father, and nothing is more effective than a good, old-fashioned blowjob.

Thank you for purchasing this guide and happy hunting!  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
